dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Break the Shell
'Break the Shell' is an opening theme (OP) for Kamen Rider: Battride War II. It was performed by Kamen Rider Girls. During the concert, the song served a finale song for the girls before turning to the attention to the boys in the concert and served as a song used during the invasion. Dimensional FlipCategory:Songs There was a sudden invasion of Angels and Chelesa worked with Emma, Kira, Yuna, and Rikku during the invasion, combining their skills to drive away the Angels. When the invasion ended, Rikku suggested a concert and all the girls joined it. During the concert, Fang suggested a group song to do against the single or duet songs, performing the song with the girls. Members * Rikku - Nao Yasuda (Blade) * Kira Ford - Kaori Nagura (Kiva) * Alternate Oerba Yun Fang - Erika Yoshizumi (Den-O) * Chelsea - Hitomi Isaka (OOO) * Yuna - Mitsuki Endo (Fourze) * Mione Granger - Chisato Akita (Wizard) * Emma Goodall - Tomomi Jena Sumi (Gaim) Lyrics Romanji Tozasareta kuukan de zutto yume wo miteru asahi wo zutto minai you to me wo toji Yasashikute itoshi sugite Itsuka tebanasezu ni Kioku wo Replay furubita eiga mitai ni Jikan ni sakaratte (Time never stops) Omoide wo nagamete Kizuitara te-okure (Remain alone) Tatta hitori Ima wo ikite iku no naraba (Living today) Mamoru dake ja ikenai (Don’t be afraid) Kizu tsuku koto saki ni kowagarazu ni (Tobi-kome Right now Go right now) Tatakau mono dake ga asu e yukeru sa Break the shell Utsuri yuku hana no iro Machi no keshiki sae mo Kawatta shunkan omoi-dasenaku naru hodo "Eien" te ni ireta (Time never stops) Princess mo ita kedo Kekkyoku wa Fiction (Remain alone) Otogi-banashi Ima wo ikite iku no naraba (Living today) Shigami-tsuicha ikenai (Don’t be afraid) Nagare-tomezu tada mae wo mitsumete (Tobi-kome Right now Go right now) Kako ni bakari nigetenaide ima sugu Break the shell Nee omoide wo suterun ja naku Issho ni tsureteku no Boku ga yume wo miteru mirai tsuyoku daite ima sono saki e Ima wo ikiteiku no naraba (Living today) Mamoru dake ja ikenai (Don’t be afraid) Kizu tsuku koto saki ni kowagarazu ni (Tobi-kome Right now Go right now) Ima wo ikite iku no naraba (Living today) Shigami tsuicha ikenai (Don’t be afraid) Nagare-tomezu tada mae wo mitsume Kimi no (Kimi no) kaku wo (kaku wo) yaburi (yaburi) sutete Kako ni bakari nigetenaide ima sugu Break the shell English Translation In a closed room I keep dreaming My eyes are closed as if to never see the morning sun So kind, too dear Eventually you can't let go Replay your memory like an old movie Go back in time (Time never stops) Gazing at your memories By the time you realize it, it's too late (Remain alone) You're all alone If you're going to live in the now (Living today) then you can't just protect (Don’t be afraid) Don't be afraid of getting hurt in the future (Plunge in right now! Go right now!) Only those who fight can make it to the future Break the shell The shifting flower colors Even the changing city landscape You can never remember the moment it changed Obtaining "eternity"... (Time never stops) ...and princesses... ...are just fiction in the end (Remain alone) A fairytale If you're going to live in the present (Living today) Then you can't cling to it (Don’t be afraid) Don't get swayed, just face forward (Plunge in right now! Go right now!) Don't just flee into the past. Right now... Break the shell Don't just throw away your memories Bring them with you I'm proceeding forward into the future I dreamed of If you're going to live in the now (Living today) You can't just protect (Don’t be afraid) Don't be afraid of getting hurt in the future (Plunge in right now! Go right now!) If you're going to live in the now (Living today) Then you can't just cling to it (Don’t be afraid) Don't be swayed, just face forward Break (break) your (your) shell (shell) and throw it away Don't just flee into the past. Right now... Break the shell Trivia * Though three of the members are random, the rest of the members are similar to the Riders that they represent: ** Chelsea uses the O Driver and the Cores and takes Hitomi's role as the singer who represents OOO. ** Emma gains the Genesis Driver and Peach Energy Lockseed during Super Hero Taisen and she took the role of Tomomi as the singer who represents Gaim. ** Fang gains the Den-O Belt to become Kamen Rider Den-O during Super Hero Taisen, taking the role of Erika as the singer who represents Den-O ** Mione gains the WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings to become Kamen Rider Wizard during Super Hero Taisen, having the role of Chisato as the singer who represents Wizard.